Source:NetHack 3.3.0/mactty.h
Below is the full text to mactty.h from the source code of NetHack 3.3.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.3.0/mactty.h#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)mactty.h 3.3 93/03/01 */ 2. /* Copyright © Jon W{tte 1993. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. /* 6. * This header is the supported external interface for the "tty" window 7. * package. This package sports care-free handling of "dumb" tty windows 8. * (preferrably using monospaced fonts) - it does NOT remember the strings 9. * sent to it; rather, it uses an offscreen bitmap. 10. * 11. * For best performance, make sure it is aligned on a 32-pixel boundary 12. * (or at least a 16-pixel one) in black & white. For 24bit color, 13. * alignment doesn't matter, and for 8-bit color, alignment to every 14. * fourth pixel is most efficient. 15. * 16. * © Copyright 1993 Jon W{tte 17. */ 18. 19. /* 20. * You should really not poke in the structures used by the tty window. 21. * However, since it uses the wRefCon of windows (by calling GetWRefCon 22. * and SetWRefCon) you lose that possibility. If you still want to store 23. * information about a window, the FIRST location _pointed to_ by the 24. * wRefCon will be a void * that you can use for whatever reasons. Don't 25. * take the address of this variable and expect it to stay the same 26. * across calls to the tty window. 27. * 28. * void * my_config_ptr = * ( void * * ) GetWRefCon ( tty_window ) ; 29. */ 30. 31. /* 32. * The library uses the window's port temporarily through SetPortBits; 33. * that means you shouldn't do any funky things to the clipping region 34. * etc. Actually, you shouldn't even resize the window, as that will clip 35. * new drawing. 36. * 37. * Also, if you use this library under Pascal, remember that the string 38. * passed to add_tty_string() is a "C" style string with NO length byte, 39. * and a terminating zero byte at the end instead. 40. */ 41. 42. #ifndef _H_tty_public 43. # define _H_tty_public 44. 45. /* 46. * Error code returned when it's probably our fault, or 47. * bad parameters. 48. */ 49. #define general_failure 1 50. 51. /* 52. * Base resource id's for window types 53. */ 54. #define WIN_BASE_RES 128 55. #define WIN_BASE_KIND 128 56. 57. /* 58. * Commonly used characters 59. */ 60. #define CHAR_ENTER ((char)3) 61. #define CHAR_BELL ((char)7) 62. #define CHAR_BS ((char)8) 63. #define CHAR_LF ((char)10) 64. #define CHAR_CR ((char)13) 65. #define CHAR_ESC ((char)27) 66. #define CHAR_BLANK ((char)32) 67. #define CHAR_DELETE ((char)127) 68. 69. typedef struct NhWindow1 { 70. WindowPtr its_window ; 71. // short kind ; 72. 73. short font_number ; 74. short font_size ; 75. short char_width ; 76. short row_height ; 77. short ascent_height ; 78. 79. short x_size; 80. short y_size; 81. short x_curs; 82. short y_curs; 83. } NhWindow1; 84. 85. /* 86. * If you want some fancy operations that not a normal TTY device normally 87. * supports, use EXTENDED_SUPPORT. For frames, area erases and area scrolls, 88. * plus bitmap graphics - RESOLUTION DEPENDENT, be sure to call 89. * get_tty_metrics and use those limits. 90. */ 91. #define EXTENDED_SUPPORT 0 92. /* 93. * if you print a lot of single characters, accumulating each one in a 94. * clipping region will take too much time. Instead, define this, which 95. * will clip in rects. 96. */ 97. #define CLIP_RECT_ONLY 1 98. 99. typedef enum tty_attrib { 100. 101. /* 102. * Flags relating to the general functioning of the window. 103. * These flags are passed at create_tty time, and changing them 104. * later will clear the screen. 105. */ 106. TTY_ATTRIB_FLAGS , 107. /* 108. * When using proportional fonts, this will place each character 109. * separately, ensuring aligned columns (but looking ugly and taking 110. * time) 111. */ 112. # define TA_MOVE_EACH_CHAR 1L 113. /* 114. * This means draw each change as it occurs instead of collecting the area 115. * and draw it all at once at update_tty() - slower, but more reliable. 116. */ 117. # define TA_ALWAYS_REFRESH 2L 118. /* 119. * When reaching the right end, we either just stop drawing, or wrap to the 120. * next line. 121. */ 122. # define TA_WRAP_AROUND 4L 123. /* 124. * Overstrike means that characters are added on top of each other; i e don't 125. * clear the letter beneath. This is faster, using srcOr under QuickDraw 126. */ 127. # define TA_OVERSTRIKE 8L 128. /* 129. * We may want the window not to scroll when we reach the end line, 130. * but stop drawing instead. 131. */ 132. # define TA_INHIBIT_VERT_SCROLL 16L 133. 134. /* 135. * Foreground and background colors. These only affect characters 136. * drawn by subsequent calls; not what's already there (but it does 137. * affect clears) 138. * On b/w screens these do nothing. 139. */ 140. TTY_ATTRIB_FOREGROUND , 141. TTY_ATTRIB_BACKGROUND , 142. # define TA_RGB_TO_TTY® ((((long)(®.red>>8)&0xff)<<16)+\ 143. (((long)(®.green>>8)&0xff)<<8)+((long)(®.blue>>8)&0xff)) 144. 145. /* 146. * Attributes relating to the cursor, and character set mappings 147. */ 148. TTY_ATTRIB_CURSOR , 149. /* 150. * Blinking cursor is more noticeable when it's idle 151. */ 152. # define TA_BLINKING_CURSOR 1L 153. /* 154. * When handling input, do we echo characters as they are typed? 155. */ 156. # define TA_ECHO_INPUT 2L 157. /* 158. * Do we return each character code separately, or map delete etc? Note 159. * that non-raw input means getchar won't return anything until the user 160. * has typed a return. 161. */ 162. # define TA_RAW_INPUT 4L 163. /* 164. * Do we print every character as it is (including BS, NL and CR!) or do 165. * do we interpret characters such as NL, BS and CR? 166. */ 167. # define TA_RAW_OUTPUT 8L 168. /* 169. * When getting a NL, do we also move to the left? 170. */ 171. # define TA_NL_ADD_CR 16L 172. /* 173. * When getting a CR, do we also move down? 174. */ 175. # define TA_CR_ADD_NL 32L 176. /* 177. * Wait for input or return what we've got? 178. */ 179. # define TA_NONBLOCKING_IO 64L 180. 181. /* 182. * Use this macro to cast a function pointer to a tty attribute; this will help 183. * portability to systems where a function pointer doesn't fit in a long 184. */ 185. # define TA_ATTRIB_FUNC(x) ((long)(x)) 186. 187. /* 188. * This symbolic constant is used to check the number of attributes 189. */ 190. TTY_NUMBER_ATTRIBUTES 191. 192. } tty_attrib ; 193. 194. /* 195. * Character returned by end-of-file condition 196. */ 197. # define TTY_EOF -1 198. 199. 200. /* 201. * Create the window according to a resource WIND template. 202. * The window pointer pointed to by window should be NULL to 203. * allocate the window record dynamically, or point to a 204. * WindowRecord structure already allocated. 205. * 206. * Passing in_color means you have to be sure there's color support; 207. * on the Mac, this means 32bit QuickDraw present, else it will 208. * crash. Not passing in_color means everything's rendered in 209. * black & white. 210. */ 211. extern short create_tty ( WindowPtr * window , short resource_id , 212. Boolean in_color ) ; 213. 214. /* 215. * Use init_tty_name or init_tty_number to initialize a window 216. * once allocated by create_tty. Size parameters are in characters. 217. */ 218. 219. extern short init_tty_number ( WindowPtr window , short font_number , 220. short font_size , short x_size , short y_size ) ; 221. 222. /* 223. * Close and deallocate a window and its data 224. */ 225. extern short destroy_tty ( WindowPtr window ) ; 226. 227. /* 228. * Change the font and font size used in the window for drawing after 229. * the calls are made. To change the coordinate system, be sure to call 230. * force_tty_coordinate_system_recalc() - else it may look strange if 231. * the new font doesn't match the old one. 232. */ 233. extern short set_tty_font_name (winid window_type , char * name ) ; 234. extern short force_tty_coordinate_system_recalc ( WindowPtr window ) ; 235. 236. /* 237. * Getting some metrics about the tty and its drawing. 238. */ 239. extern short get_tty_metrics ( WindowPtr window , short * x_size , 240. short * y_size , short * x_size_pixels , short * y_size_pixels , 241. short * font_number , short * font_size , 242. short * char_width , short * row_height ) ; 243. 244. /* 245. * The basic move cursor function. 0,0 is topleft. 246. */ 247. extern short move_tty_cursor ( WindowPtr window , short x_pos , 248. short y_pos ) ; 249. 250. /* 251. * Flush all changes done to a tty to the screen (see TA_ALWAYS_UPDATE above) 252. */ 253. extern short update_tty ( WindowPtr window ) ; 254. 255. /* 256. * Add a character to the tty and update the cursor position 257. */ 258. extern short add_tty_char ( WindowPtr window , short character ) ; 259. 260. /* 261. * Add a string of characters to the tty and update the cursor 262. * position. The string is 0-terminated! 263. */ 264. extern short add_tty_string ( WindowPtr window , const char * string ) ; 265. 266. /* 267. * Change or read an attribute of the tty. Note that some attribute changes 268. * may clear the screen. See the above enum and defines for values. 269. * Attributes can be both function pointers and special flag values. 270. */ 271. extern short get_tty_attrib ( WindowPtr window , tty_attrib attrib , 272. long * value ) ; 273. extern short set_tty_attrib ( WindowPtr window , tty_attrib attrib , 274. long value ) ; 275. 276. /* 277. * Scroll the actual TTY image, in characters, positive means up/left 278. * scroll_tty ( my_tty , 0 , 1 ) means a linefeed. Is always carried out 279. * directly, regardless of the wait-update setting. Does updates before 280. * scrolling. 281. */ 282. extern short scroll_tty ( WindowPtr window , short delta_x , 283. short delta_y ) ; 284. 285. /* 286. * Erase the offscreen bitmap and move the cursor to 0,0. Re-init some window 287. * values (font etc) Is always carried out directly on-screen, regardless of 288. * the wait-for-update setting. Clears update area. 289. */ 290. extern short clear_tty ( WindowPtr window ) ; 291. 292. /* 293. * Call this routine with a window (always _mt_window) and a time (usually 294. * from most recent event) to determine if cursor in window should be blinked 295. */ 296. extern short blink_cursor ( WindowPtr window , long when ) ; 297. 298. /* 299. * For screen dumps, open the printer port and call this function. Can be used 300. * for clipboard as well (only for a PICT, though; this library doesn't concern 301. * itself with characters, just bitmaps) 302. */ 303. extern short image_tty ( EventRecord *theEvent, WindowPtr window ) ; 304. 305. /* 306. * For erasing just an area of characters 307. */ 308. extern short clear_tty_window ( WindowPtr window , short from_row , 309. short from_col , short to_row , short to_col ) ; 310. 311. /* 312. * Now in macsnd.c, which seemed like a good place 313. */ 314. extern void tty_nhbell (); 315. 316. #if EXTENDED_SUPPORT 317. 318. /* 319. * Various versions of delete character/s, insert line/s etc can be handled by 320. * this general-purpose function. Negative num_ means delete, positive means 321. * insert, and you can never be sure which of row and col operations come first 322. * if you specify both... 323. */ 324. extern short mangle_tty_rows_columns ( WindowPtr window , 325. short from_row , short num_rows , short from_col , short num_cols ) ; 326. 327. /* 328. * For framing an area without using grahpics characters. 329. * Note that the given limits are those used for framing, you should not 330. * draw in them. frame_fatness should typically be 1-5, and may be clipped 331. * if it is too large. 332. */ 333. extern short frame_tty_window ( WindowPtr window , short from_row , 334. short from_col , short to_row , short to_col , short frame_fatness ) ; 335. 336. /* 337. * For inverting specific characters after the fact. May look funny in color. 338. */ 339. extern short invert_tty_window ( WindowPtr window , short from_row , 340. short from_col , short to_row , short to_col ) ; 341. 342. /* 343. * For drawing lines on the tty - VERY DEVICE DEPENDENT. Use get_tty_metrics. 344. */ 345. extern short draw_tty_line ( WindowPtr window , short from_x , 346. short from_y , short to_x , short to_y ) ; 347. 348. #endif /* EXTENDED_SUPPORT */ 349. 350. #endif /* _H_tty_public */ mactty.h